Warrek
Warrek ("War-ehk") is the main character of Barbarian's Rescue. He is a male Sa-khui hunter and Summer's mate. Description Warrek is described as tall and lean with very sleek long black hair. Personality Warrek is extremely quiet by nature, preferring to observe rather than speak. Unlike the other quiet members of the tribe, he isn't surly. Instead, he is thoughtful and patient. He is bad at subterfuge. Claire describes him as "having zero malice." He is good with children and often teaches them useful hunting and survival skills. History He is the son of Eklan, his father. His mother and sister died later the khui sickness. His father grieved their deaths deeply, making Warrek nervous about risking his own heart. He was raised with Harrec, who was taken in by his father. He plays the drums and teaches the children of the tribe how to hunt. During the earthquake in Barbarian's Taming, Eklan was killed. Warrek was devastated and it took him some time to recover. Asha helped him make his secret gifts for Nora in Barbarian's Hope due to his poor mental state. He was with the group of hunters that escorted Summer, Elly, Gail, Kate, and Brooke to the Elders Cave so they could learn Sakh. Barbarian's Rescue The new humans had just gotten the language download at the Elders Cave. Wanting to make the trip serve more than one purpose, Summer and Warrek headed to the Fruit Cave to collect some fruit. They weren't there long when they see a ship, The Tranquil Lady, flying through the sky. Curious the two headed to see what was going, only to watched as Szzt slavers take the small group there captive. Realizing that they were only chance at rescue, Summer and Warrek retreated back to the cave. Glad to discover that ship hadn't left a few hours later, Summer used her chess and Warrek's hunting experience to devise a plan. Summer jammed an exhaust vent to draw out a slaver, who was lured into a pit trap. They bound the slaver and questioned him. After he attacked Summer, Warrek kicked him down to the bottom of the cave killing him. They took his gun. Warrek comforted Summer and she kissed him. He was taken aback. The next evening they chatted. Warrek realized that though he has always been okay with waiting until resonance he now felt differently and he wanted to pursue a relationship with Summer. By dawn, another Szzt came out of the ship. He also fell into the pit trap, and after a prolonged struggle, Summer shot him. Now with two guns, they decided it was time to go on the attack. Warrek declared his intention to start a relationship with Summer. Warrek entered first and despite being told to stay outside, Summer followed him. She killed another Szzt and shot up the bridge to keep the ship from flying again. Warrek killed the final Szzt, who had cornered Summer in the bridge. Everyone safe now, they learned that Mardok used old command codes to override the ship and keep it from taking off. Everyone had been separated by the slavers but Brooke and Taushen. While exploring the ship they discovered the slavers cargo: fourteen human women and four aliens men. Knowing that can't be left unprotected, Brooke, Taushen, Mardok, Farli, Harlow, and Rukh all decide to stay. Rukhar is sent back with the others. On the trip back Summer and Warrek became physical. When they returned the tribe was told about the event and the sleeping cargo. Vektal now had to decide whether or not to destroy the Tranquil Lady and whether to awaken the people aboard it. He did know that he and others needed to head to the ship to help those that stayed. Both Warrek and Summer assumed he would be going. Upset at the idea that he might resonate to one of the sleeping women, Summer first asked for permission to 'kidnap' him to keep him from going. She learned that he wasn't chosen to go, but decided to 'kidnap' him anyway. During the 'kidnapping' they resonate, making them both very happy. Later History During Barbarian's Valentine, the couple agrees to watch Rollan, Masan, and Joden overnight. Category:IPB Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters